Wolverine and Kushina
by Kamon772
Summary: The conclusion to The House M event, Scarlet Witch says "No More Mutants" does not just result in nearly all the mutants losing their powers. Many of them are flung into the timestream where they end up who knows where. One of these mutants happens to be Wolverine who after crash landing in unknown time is found by a 12 year old Kushina Uzumaki
1. Chapter 1

This is a story idea I came up with when Kushina was merely a name and face. The only thing we knew about her was that her name was Kushina, Naruto has her last name, and she was from this place called the Land of Whirlpool(whose location was unknown at the time). Nothing else was known thus this entire story will reflect that. Same apply to Marvel side of things as this story is close to six years old.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Magneto got the world that he always wanted where mutants were the majority and ruled the world instead of normal human. Thanks to his son Pietro Django Maximoff (a.k.a Quicksilver) convincing his sister Wanda Maximoff (a.k.a Scarlet Witch) to alter reality. He still was not happy with the world he envision and in fit of rage killed his own son claiming that he used him and his sister in order to make his dream a reality. Well that did not go over to well with Wanda who after incapacitates her father and removes his mouth when he tries to talk to her. She revives her brother and she utters three words that would change the world forever. No more mutants. With these three words she changes the world back to it original state yet with two major changes. One was that ninety-eight percent of the mutant population lost their powers. This result in the death of many mutants as at the time they lost their powers many mutant were in the middle of using them. The news the follow day would be full of reports of people falling from the sky and getting crushed, ran over, or just killed by things that would not have been no problem for them if they still had their powers. The world was a big place after all and despite Wanda's ability to strip them of their powers, she could not control what every single person on the planet was doing to prevent the mass amount of 'mutant suddenly losing their powers' death that would follow. As for the remaining mutants that still had their powers half of them were flung into the time stream landing in various time period from the distant past to distant future.

Among those that were flung into the time stream was Logan (a.k.a Wolverine) who was flung into the distant future. Though he did not appear on the ground but up in the air and ended up crashing into ground from height that would have killed him if it was not for his healing factor and the fact that his adamantium laced skeleton lessening the impact for his vital organs. Though he still out cold from Wanda's power flinging him into the distant future.

While he was out cold a red hair twelve year old girl came by somehow managing to clone herself with simple hand sign she managed to carry Logan back to her place.  
0000000000000000000000000000000000

'Ugggh what hit me' Logan thought as woke up to find that he was in strange room but more then that he could now recall everything that he done in his life and finally had regain all the memories that he had lost and also knew which ones were real and the ones that were fake now. He could finally remember his past and what his real name was but looking around he had no idea of where he was at the moment.

"Hey there so your awake now. you were out for some time when was causing me to worry if you would ever wake up. Also despite your size you were pretty heavy you know that" the red hair pre-teen said as she enter the room with the intention of checking on him only to find him awake instead.

"Where am I" he asked as while he could now recall his past he could not recall how he got here or where here was for that matter.

"I see you are not from around here, but I kind of guess that anyway as for where you are this is the my home which inside the Land of Whirlpool. Also before I forget my name is Kushina Uzumaki" she told as sat down on the bed next to him.

"Land of Whirlpool" the X-man asked curiously as he been all over the world and beyond but never once had he heard of this place.

"Yup so where are you from and so what is your name" Kushina inquired

Not really sure what to tell her as he now knew his real name but rather then just used that again after all these years decided to go with Logan and just used where he was living at the moment as where he was from.

"United States, where is that. I have never heard of them maybe you are from across the ocean as I once met someone not from the one of the elemental countries(what I decided to call the ) before" Kushina said as wonder what these strange places Logan had told her he was from were like.

'She does not know about US' Logan thought curiously.

"Hey what are daydream about" Kushina asked as she looking at him with her face only inches from his.

This shocked Logan causing him back up as it was not often he got caught off guard and end up back into bedpost which shook the shelves above him.

"Watch out" the red hair girl try to warn him as pot above his head came crashing down on his head and broke causes the broken shards to starch his arms leaving cut on his arms as the shards sunk into his skin.

Kushina was about to run and get the first aid kit when she noticed Logan was simply pulling the shards out and how the cuts instant healed on their own.

"Wow that amazing is that your bloodline limit or something as did not see you make any hand sign to heal your injuries like that" the teen asked.

"Bloodline what" Logan asked as that was first that he ever heard his healing factor, one of his mutant ability, being refered to as Blood…whatever she called it. Though it did make some sense as this was probably an ability that came from his bloodline as his X-gene had to come from somewhere as it did not just appear within him out of no where. There was good chance that his and maybe every other mutant X-gene laid dormant in parents and ancestor only to be awaken in them for reasons no one really knew.

"You know Bloodline Limit like the Rinnegan, Sharingan, and Byakugan" Kushina said as she then explained a little about what each one of them was said to be able to do.

Yet Logan was completely lost on what she was saying which strange since he seen so much in his life that almost nothing should be able to shock him yet he was wondering just where he was and how could people with X-ray vision were not consider mutants but have such high place in society with the expective of one place from Kushina's explanation.

"Wow I guess what that person from across the ocean told me is true then. Bloodline limits and even chakra are completely unknown over there. So tell me what it like this United States place your from" Kushina asked excited to have possibly met someone else from across the ocean.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank

Guest for reviewing this story

Pensuka,issic clark,Elquenodebesernombrado, phantom00, and Tadadada for adding this story to their Favorite Story List.

Pensuka,issic clark,Elquenodebesernombrado,pinkiekeen,Jessie Bishop,KagomeInuDeman,Mr-Zax,ChaosTatsumaki, and atsik101 for adding this story to the Story Alert List

issic clark for adding me to their Favorite Author and Author Alert List

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As time passed Logan got used to lived with Kushina in her village as he came to see the red hair teen in similar way as he does Jubilee. After getting basics of the land from Kushina, he began exploring the Land of Whirlpool looking for way to figure the distance between where he was now and New York the last place he remember being before awaking in the Uzumaki's household. Though so far he was turning with nothing as he could even find America on world map only the country that he was told Kushina is from. 

"So how did go? Did you find out anything new about where your home is" the Uzumaki girl asked curiously as Logan arrived back from one of his trip to find out how to get back to his home.

"Nothing as usual" he told her as she took his bag yet then noticed another Kushina run pass holding clothes hamper.

"What it make doing the chores a lot easy if I use Kage Bunshin" she said as he looked at her.

"How did you even learn that justu I thought it was something only Konoha ninjas knew that justu" Logan asked(have learned about other lands during his travels as well).

"Acutally I do not really know what this justu really as there was no name for it on the scroll I learned it from but it seem similar to the Kage Bunshin so I just called it that. My parents knew the name more then likely because the scroll was in their room. I can not ask them because they are dead" the red hair girl shrugged as she placed his bag down in the usual spot.

"Anyway I have mission to go on tomorrow so if you are not going anywhere remember to lock up when you leave" she told him as left to go get her stuff ready for her mission the next day.

Logan still wonder about how kid barely in their teen were allow to become ninja even though the most dangerous missions seem to be given to the those in their late teen and adults.

"Hey stopping looking like that I am going to be careful as even if it is just C-rank mission. There is still a war going on so I know it dangerous out there" Kushina's shadow clone said sighing as she noticed how he was reacting to being told she going on mission tomorrow. Though it was nice to have someone to worry about her again as before she met Logan she pretty much alone as only member of her graduating class that was still a genin thus she was not allow to go mission beyond C class.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Time passed and Kushina did not return which began to worry Logan as the girl was capable of taking care of herself. There were a lot of dangers out there with ninjas from the Great Five Nations warring against each other. One thing Logan learned quickly after landing here wherever or whenever here happens to be since the geography of the Kushina's known world seem too big to simply be unknown area of the world, so time travel could not be ruled out. It was not that unlike since he done his fair share of time travel before the only problem was he had no idea if he was in the future or the past. It was hard to pin down a estimate of when this time period might be because technology of Kushina's world was not constant since Kushina did not know what a computer or even a car was but had handheld gaming console similar to a PSP and knew TV.

After a week past since her mission was suppose to be over, Logan had enough of waiting and decided to got after her since he knew something had to have happened to her.

His suspensions were confirmed when just as he was about to leave to go out and look for her, he noticed that someone had pinned a bundle of Kushina's hair to the door of the house along with her hiate with the word 'find her if you can' starched on the back.

Logan did not know who this person that had taken Kushina was exactly but he was about to find out what to those that mess with anyone close to him.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank

mr grimjaw,destroyah199, and Masterclassdragon500 for reviewing this story

TerraBull,CloudXMK,destroyah199,kyohei71,Estrela Polar,silvermulti,Gunnousai,taylorrene26,and demonic hellfire for adding this story to their Favorite Story List.

TerraBull,darkyshana,blackwolfgirl88,CloudXMK,kamorris15,bookwormrdd,silvermulti,taylorrene26, and Masterclassdragon500 for adding this story to the Story Alert List

Silvermulti and taylorrene26 for adding me to their Favorite Author and Author Alert List  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Go back in time a bit…

How did Kushina get kidnapped in the first place though. Who would come after someone that was merely a genin from the Uzumaki clan. Sure they had many things that others could find interesting the clan members had remarkably powerful life-force, immense vitality, and longevity amongst other things. However this was norm for the Uzumaki clan so why go for Kushina when you could get another clan members that would be better choice to go after then herself.

These were all the things the girl thought herself as she was tied up at the moment wondering how she even got here. One moment she was arriving to target area of the mission that she had been given. Not really seeing anyone around cause her to wonder if this was merely a trick mission. Ones that were requested like normal ones but were really meant to lure out someone. However before Kushina could think anymore that she had black out and then she was here

"What do you want with me? I do not have anything you could want" she yelled

"I want nothing from you it the person that you are currently believed to be living with that I am interested in. I heard rumor that while he travels a lot he lives with you when he is not. I know about his abilities and would like to get them for my own. With the ability to heal like that would make so that I would not need medical ninjas for my underlings as they would heal automatically. Also I interested in his the material his claws are made of" her kidnapper said.

"Like you would even be able to capture Logan. He is always telling me that he is the best there is at what he does" Kushina told them with smirk on her face.

While he was not able to use chakra, he was still more then match for most of the Jonins back home and most genjustu seem to have no effect on him.

"That what you are for as you are not only the bait for luring him here. That why we cut your hair, but also a our advantage against him when he arrived. You are the person that I have noticed to be the closest to him and if the plan does not work well then it no skin off my back. I do not care what happens to you in the first place" Kushina's capturer said.

"Like I would ever help you in your plan to capture Logan" Kushina told trying to kick him as her hands were tied in manner that prevent her from using any justus at the moment.

"Who ever said that you would have a choice in the manner" they said with smirk on their face as they began doing a number of complex hand signs themselves.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back to the present…

After a week of traveling and trying to pick up on Kushina's location from the hair he had and whatever info he could get. The Uzumaki clan was a prominent clan in the Uzushiogakure(the name of the village he was living in with Kushina) thus within the Land of Whirpool itself they were also very common. So searching for red hair here was not easy. Red seem to be the common hair color of most of the people in the first place. So Logan went a different route when he was about able to find Kushina other then based on her scent alone. Recalling her mission she told him the general area but when he got to where it suppose to be there nothing there but he find another clue.

Which Logan had finding himself in front of gate of old rundown mansion just in the outskirts of the Land of Whirlpool. Having taking care of the guards, he let himself in using his claws as his own key to unlock the gate which had quite a few locks on it after he discover the guards did not have the key.

Making his way into the courtyard of the mansion he noticed there was one person standing there alone.

Upon closer inspection he could tell that the person was Kushina though her hair obviously short reaching to just about her shoulders and she was strange black suit. Though the thing that set him on guard the most was the fact that her eyes were completely devoid of emotions and her irises were almost like pin points.

"My master welcome you to place and is impressed by the abilities you have display on your way here. I have been instructed to bring you to him please follow me" Kushina said in monotonous version of her usual voice.

'Great they did do something to her to take over her mind though I did not think there would be someone like that here' Logan thought as the ability to control someone like this border on what he knew some telepath mutant were capable of.

"My master is calling you or do you not care what happens to me as my master will order my death if you do not listen to his orders" the controlled red hair said.

"Fine" he growled as this guy was going to pay for doing this to Kushina.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they walk through the mansion he noticed there was number of other that seem in similar condition as Kushina though they were dressed as servants with some later one he saw being dressed in similar fashion to her. Among them was a black hair girl with red headband around her head and boy with short black hair.

Kushina came to stop in the backyard where there was there was man with brown hair and blue eyes sitting on throne with Kushina stand at his side.

"Well we finally met the as I heard from this girl that you are suppose to be the best there is at what you do. Thus I would like to know what is it that you do as I know that you can not use chakra so your not a ninja. So what is that you are the best at " he asked

"Well the things is that what I do isn't very nice so I never told her. However I will be more then willingly to show you if you do not undo what you did not to Kushina right now" Logan told his he unleashed his claws began walking towards him

Though as he did Kushina got in the way and now with her eyes completely vacant created a number of shadow clones to confront him while chains made of charka flowed out all of there arms as well.

Which kind of shocked Logan at first since this was not something Kushina was able to do when she left their home.

"What the hell are you trying to hide behind a girl" he demand angry he was using her like this. Even more worry about the usage of her charka chains, as she was still perfecting the usage of those after all. Which is why she never really used them that much in her fighting style yet.

"Hide behind a girl, far from it I am simply using my pawn to its full extent as I knew this girl was important to you thus I kidnapped her as bait to lure you here. Then turn her into one my mind controlled servants using a justu of my own creation combine with my own special ability that is unique similar to what yours are" he said he order the Kushina and her shadow clones to attack.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Growling Logan wonder what he was going to do as he could not seem to take down Kushina with out harming her as trying pressure point did not work and he could not stop her chakra as he had no idea about chakra circulation system which seem be different from what he was used to. His claws were not an option as he could risk impaling her on them by accident. Even when he did manage to strike with blow that should have knock her out cold she simply got back up as it seem that in her current state she was nothing more then puppet that brown hair guy behind her was controlling. Those chains of her were also dangerous as they were pretty hard to cut through even for his claws.

While Logan was trying to deal with Kushina who skills were increased due the fact that she was being used as puppet by her kidnapper, thus did not seem to care if this was beyond what her body was capable of handling. None of them noticed the frog hopping it way into the backyard from a hole in the wall.

Though it present was known with strange shaped Kunai shot from it mouth and the brown hair man found that blond ninja was standing on wall next to him was holding kunai towards his neck.

"Tell me where my teammates are" the blond demand with the kunai firmly in his hand ready to kill him if he did not answer.

"Drop the kunai unless you want innocent girl to die" the man demand.

"You mean this girl" a white hair man around Logan's age said as motion where he had Kushina over his shoulder with seal paper on her forehead.

"How did you as it should not be possible for any justu or seal to counter my power" they demand

"Tell us what we want to know as well how to undo what you possible do to this girl and my teammates" the blond demand pressing the kunai slightly into his neck as threat that he would kill him if need.

"Okay I do it just do not kill me" the man said revealing that his cowardly true nature.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He then when about undoing his handiwork to everyone in the mansion including Kushina and the teammates of the blond after some more 'convincing' by the white hair man to undo completely after he tried sneak attack with Kushina who he only partial undid his handiwork for.

"Huh where am I and what the hell am I wearing" Kushina yelled as she looked the black suit she was wearing yet just then pain shot through her stomach.

"What hit me and why does my stomach hurt so much" she said falling to one knee.

"I know some medical justu it not much but it might be of use" the boy with short black hair said as healed her as best he could.

"Yeah that was my fault as you were being control and tried knocking you out yet that did not work" Logan told.

Confused Kushina was informed what happened to her by the white hair man who 'convinced' her kidnapper to undo his handiwork fully

"Okay that explain what happen to me but who the hell are you two as you seem to be from Konoha but what are ninjas like you doing here near the Land of Whirlpool" she asked though attention was most on the blond.

"How did you know we were from Konoha" the blond asked.

"Really who does not know about the Three Sanin of Konoha of which one is known for using frogs and has white hair" Kushina told them from where she was on the ground as her stomach while feeling a lot better still hurt.

"Well we were here to get back our teammates who were taken as well deal with the guy that took them as he was deemed dangerous" the blond told her.

"Thanks for the help we better get back now as before your village lists you as KIA instead of just MIA" Logan told her.

"Right by the way I am Kushina Uzumaki do you mind if I ask who you are" she asked the blond was feeling better enough to walk now and do so to where he was.

"Why" he asked as he saw no reason even though the Uzushiogakure and Konoha were on friendly terms towards each other that did not mean he had give out his name to an Uzushio ninja.

"Hey Frog Sanin what his name" the Uzumaki asked him.

"Why are you asking me" he respond.

"Because this guy being stubborn and you seem to be the Jonin-sensei of this group" she explained.

"Fine I tell you with you are going to make this big a deal of it. My name is Minato Namikaze, so are you happy now" Minato asked as Kushina nodded happily.

"Since only conscious student introduce themselves I guess I could do the same I am Jiriaya and you" he said Logan.

"I am Logan" he told him.

Logan then addressed something that had been bothering him about what the brown hair man claimed about his ability that is not justu at all. Claiming that it made him more like Logan as a result thus informed Jiriaya he should apply some of those seal he used to stop Kushina on the brown hair man and never remove them. Also making so only those with abilities related with the mind are allow near him.

After this the two group when their separate way with Logan and Kushina back toward Uzushiogakure and Team Jiriaya back to Konoha with the brown hair man in tow.


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank

Guest for reviewing this story

Frost2130674, TheJoker96Italia,Hell's Dragon King I,dragoth11,ShadowImageComics, and BlueMoon37 for adding this story to their favorite story list

TheJoker96Italia, Hell's Dragon King I, dragoth11,ShadowImageComics,BlueMoon37, and PyroHunter for adding this story to their story alert list

dragoth11 and ShadowImageComics for adding me to their Author Alert List

dragoth11 and ShadowImageComics for adding me to their Favorite Author List

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once they managed to get back home to Uzushiogakure, Kushina was busy looking at how her hair had been cut without her conscious knowledge. She was not that happy that someone had managed to control her like a puppet moving to the tune of the their puppeteer. Though she did not want to admit it did scare her a bit that she did not have the best confidence in her ability to resist genjustu but she did not think that someone could get that degree of control over her if they wanted to. Her thought of there could be any strings on her were prevent wrong and she was not even aware during the time.

So what the red hair genin thought about doing to try and prevent something like that from happening again was just preventing herself from getting captured again. As she got into the mess because she was caught in the first place as while she might not have been able to prevent what that guy did to control her like they did. What she could do would be to avoid getting into that spot in the first place. From what she understood was that they need her to be stuck in one place for it to work thus at least hope that things like that could be used in the middle of fight or if she went to defend herself before it could be pulled off.

One day Kushina stood before Logan with detrmined looked on her face as she did so.

"I want you to train me in how to fight. I seen what you can do it and I want to know how to fight like that as well. You are possibly one the strongest here when it comes just fighting along" she said.

Logan then looked over Kushina as he was wondering if he should do something like that in training this kid however after doing some thinking over about that when he decided he would go about doing it. She was caught like she was because they were seemingly interested in him. After all they did have sent something that would allow him to know she was gone and even a note about coming to find her. According to the Konoha ninja that came looking for their missing ones they did not have any note and had to find them the hard way. So if he had to assume anything if Logan was going to be staying with Kushina for awhile then training her would be something he should probably do to cut down on the chances of this happening again.

What shocked him was that Kushina one day ran up to him with huge smile on her face like she had just come across something amazing and wanted to show him what it was. It had been awhile since she had been taken under his tutelage and she learned everything she could about the fighting style Logan himself had been taught it.

"Look at what I can do now" Kushina said

She held out her hand and then focused on it for a bit before it happened. A chain link appeared in her hand and then after let it spin around on her finger for a bit she then threw and that where the things got even more interesting then before. Summoning chains from her body was not really anything that new or even something that could be consider amazing. After all her clan from what Logan was aware of had this ability to summon what they called charka chain but that was most from their back and entire chains not just a single link.

So when she threw it he expected it to just disappear as that normally what happened as the charka chain were strong but were seemingly always connected to the Uzumaki the sprung from. They did not stick around after be disconnected from them and nor did they…wait what was she doing.

"See amazing right" Kushina said puffing out her chest as she was controlling the chain link before causing it to explode at her command.

"What if this is some hidden ability of the Uzumaki clan that I managed to unlock. We are told there might be something unknown about our clan ability and this could be one of them" she said.

Logan could not really say anything otherwise as personally he did think what she was doing was very interesting as not being from here. He was not really able to tell what was normal and what was at time. The only thing he ever seen close to what Kushina was doing since she found him was that one time that she had been captured by the guy. This did not seem like a justu but at the same time could be a offshoot of her clan's natural ability.

"Look Kushina keep this to yourself for now as I want to look into this more for you" Logan told her.

Maybe he was worrying for nothing as this place was different then where he came from. His nature abilites were not seen as something to be fear nor was he treated that different because of them. After all there were justus that seem capable of recreate a lot of thing he was used to seeing and seemingly anyone with charka was able to do them. So he was hoping that what the case with Kushina's new ability and that it really was just a something she had unlocked and not what he was thinking otherwise.


End file.
